Algodón de azúcar
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Me senté con cuidado junto a él sobre la baranda, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras intentaba verle la cara, pero como no tuve éxito me limite a volver la vista al frente para decirle algo, cuando la vi. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que me cautivo y después esos zafiros brillantes, estaba junto al carrito de algodón de azúcar.


-¡oh! Vamos Mako, hay que divertirnos-voltee a ver a mi hermano y su sonrisa fue cambiada por una mueca un tanto rara, cuando me ponía de este humor difícilmente podía controlar mis cambios faciales y juzgando su reacción seguramente tendría lo que él llamaba "la cara"-ok, este...luego nos vemos.

Me grito, mientras el muy cobarde huía. Genial eso era lo único que me faltaba, que la única razón por la cual estoy aquí saliera huyendo, _maldita rata_, fruncí los labios por un momento considere irme y dejar "olvidado" a mi hermano en aquel lugar, tan…psicodélico...si, esa era la palabra que describía aquella atmosfera de desenfreno total, en donde todo se movía y por muy poco tiempo algo se detenía.

En aquel viejo embarcadero que había sido acondicionado como feria "para la diversión de los ciudadanos(o al menos eso decía la placa que estaba a la entrada del lugar)", solté un bufido, no era que no me gustara ir a lugares así pero cuando era arrastrado, justo en uno de esos berrinches que solo Bolin sabe hacer, todo me parecía tonto e irritante. A quien le hubiese dicho al Avatar Angg que construir aquel lugar, podría irse al infierno, bien no tan radical. Después de encontrar mi mal humor fuera de lugar decidí que si ya estaba ahí me divertiría pasara lo que pasara.

Pasaron tal vez 30 o 40 minutos en los me dedique a vagabundear por toda la extensión de la feria, mirando baratijas y ganando unas que otras en los juegos de habilidad, cuando de lejos logre divisar la figura de mi hermano doblado por la cintura sobre uno de los barandales del embarcadero dando arcadas, sonreí siempre ha tenido estomago débil, aun me sorprendía que lo dejaran subir a aquellos juegos después del espectáculo que había dado hacia un año. Ese había sido un cumpleaños especialmente divertido aunque la señora que había terminado con un nuevo decorado sobre su blusa cortesía de mi hermano, no se lo había parecido en absoluto. Quise marcharme de ahí para que aprendiera un lección, pero mi padre siempre me dijo "Cuida a tu hermano aunque sea una molestia", si bien no con esas palabras, me las enseño a tan temprana edad que se me quedo gravado de por vida, aunque de verdad se mereciera todas y cada una de las cosas que provocaba. Me acerque a él antes de que mi "yo" malvado me obligara a dejarlo "morir" ahí.

-se escribe karma y se pronuncia por...ser un berrinchudo-comente, omitiendo la floreadas groserías que adornaban la frase.

-eres cruel mako, estoy arrojando hasta mis tripas y tu solo te burlas-con lo dramático que era me sorprendió que no hiciera todo un show seguramente si se sentía mal, pero como todo buen hermano mayor decidí molestar un poco más.

Me senté con cuidado junto a él sobre la baranda, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras intentaba verle la cara, pero como no tuve éxito me limite a volver la vista al frente para decirle algo, cuando la vi. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que me cautivo y después esos zafiros brillantes, estaba junto al carrito de algodón de azúcar, absorta en como la vaporosa golosina tomaba forma en el palito que, el vendedor sujetaba delante de ella. No supe cuanto tiempo la vi, pero estoy seguro de que mi mandíbula estaba en el suelo, fue hasta que una traviesa tira salió flotando, llevada por las corrientes de aire, que me permití cerrarla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con decisión, sin perder su brillo juguetón, embelesado mire la danza que la tira de algodón comenzaba con ella, entre saltos y risas. No creí mi suerte cuando de un manotazo la envió lejos...hasta mí. Olvidándome (mas) de Bolin salte de la baranda para tomar con facilidad la juguetona tira, al verme se detuvo indecisa, solo pude sonreír, tendiéndosela.

-aquí tienes-le dije cuando me miro dudando de tomarla o no, después de unos segundos avanzo los dos pasos que nos separaban, tomo la tira mientras desviaba la mirada y acomodaba un mechón de su cabello chocolate detrás de su oído, en un tic que me pareció adorable.

-gracias-sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo, lo cual hiso que las mías también se sonrojaran, ambos desviamos la mirada yo me rasque la nuca distraídamente, mientras ella enredaba y desenredaba la tirita dulce en sus dedos.

-amm...me llamo Korra- Cuando por fin se rompió el silencio, gracias a su voz, una corriente eléctrica irrumpió en el aire, pero fue cuando tome la mano que ella me ofrecía a modo de saludo que sentí como esa misma electricidad trepaba por mi brazo en dirección a mis mejillas…otra vez, realmente dudaba que eso fuera bueno para mi cara pero no me importo.

-Mako-

-y dime Mako ¿te gusta el algodón de azúcar?-

-Claro que si, pero preferiría algo de comer primero, claro si tu quieres acompañarme- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso, mientras asentía y una sonrisa más grande se formaba en sus labios.

-Encantada, pero primero mi algodón-

Asentí, mientras en algo así como un despliegue de "caballerosidad" le ofrecí mi brazo, ella por supuesto lo tomo gustosa, ya con su presencia a mi lado, sentí como si de pronto algo se me olvidara. Pero antes de que si quiera diéramos un paso, sentí un peso extra en mi espalda, seguido de unos gemidos lastimeros. ¡Oh, claro! Eso.

-Mako no me siento bien, llévame a casa-dijo patéticamente mi hermano.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Korra, asustada por los gemidos lastimeros y el aspecto enfermizo de Bolin.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras la soltaba del brazo para poner toda mi atención en él, ese maldito instinto sobreprotector, pase mi brazo por su cintura e hice que me abrazara por el cuello, cuando nuestras pieles se tocaron me di cuenta de que Bolin ardía en fiebre, unas alertas se dispararon en mi mente.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme mi hermano no se siente bien-ella me miro decepcionada, casi pude escuchar el pensamiento por el cual de pronto su mirada cambio.

-¿mañana estaría bien?-sonreí de lado, ignorando la vocecilla interior que me exigía sacarlo de la feria inmediatamente.

- Al atardecer justo en ese carrito de algodón, a si mantendré nuestra promesa-le dije mientras avanzaba con Bolin a cuestas.

-Hecho, hasta mañana Mako-no supe en qué momento se había puesto a mi lado, solo supe que con una agilidad impresionante, me beso la mejilla sin hacer que me detuviera y se fue hasta donde la vería al día siguiente.

-Mako, fíjate por dónde vas sino hoy dormiremos en una camilla de hospital-y ese era mi adorable hermano arruinándome el momento, tentándome a dejarlo e ir tras ella.

-Cállate Bolin o te boto aquí-

Dicho esto, todo el trascurso se fue en quejas y gimoteos de Bolin, pero eso no podía importarme menos, ya le había agarrado un nuevo cariño a esa feria en el embarcadero y al algodón de azúcar.


End file.
